Motor vehicles are known to have various types of panels that are fastened together. One known type of panel includes a panel of a door, such as a driver or passenger door. Door panels include openings that provide access to the interior of the door. Typically, these openings are covered by a separate panel, which is fastened to the door panel using ordinary fasteners, such as nuts and bolts or rivets, as examples.